comenzar desde cero
by MARYHALEC01
Summary: DESCONTINUADA... (en adopción si alguien la quiere) Bella y Edward tuvieron un hijo juntos, Edward no lo acepto y dejo ir a su amada junto a su primogénito. Hoy en día se los encuentra ¿podrá recuperar aquello que dejo ir alguna vez? Bella lograra confiar el El una vez mas.
1. Chapter 1

**COMENZAR DESDE CERO**

* * *

**Prologo.**

**Bella Pov.**

Entro al departamento en donde vivo en Port Ángeles, me saco mi abrigo justo para poder agarrar entre mis brazos a mi pequeño bebé que viene corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Mami!- dice y me besa la mejilla.

-Mi niño ¿cómo te has portado?

-Bien mamá, pero Jess no me dejo jubar a la pelota - me reclama haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Es porque está lloviendo afuera- le digo.

-Buenas tardes Bella- me saluda una de mis mejores amigas.

-Jess ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal el día?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a Anthony.

-Bien, es un angelito cuando quiere.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que ella se fue. Mi hijo estaba entretenido con sus autos de juguete, yo estaba viendo unos correos electrónicos en mi email, hasta que vi un email uno que me dejo helada. Era de mi hermano Emmett. Lo abrí rápidamente con miedo y angustia. Hacía más de 5 años que no hablaba, ni sabía nada de mi familia.

_Belli. Hola ¿como estas? Este bueno no sabía cómo hacer para contactarme contigo. Te extraño hermanita, se que no merecemos que nos hables otra vez pero me encantaría saber que fue de tu vida y como estas._

_También te mandaba este correo para invitarte a mi casamiento. Me uno con Rosalie en matrimonio ¿puedes creerlo?, me encantaría que vinieses, yo les dije a mamá y papá, y también les gusto la idea. Sabes que ellos se arrepienten mucho de lo que sucedió y cada día que pasa sin saber de ti es un infierno. Por favor vuelve aunque sea una vez más a casa. Te extrañamos y lo sentimos de verdad belli Bells._

_Espero que me respondas y te mando muchos besos a ti y a mi sobrino o sobrina, me encantaría conocerlo/a. te amo hermanita _

Ya para estas alturas estaban mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Extrañaba muchísimo a mi familia pero después de su desprecio y de que me echaran de mi hogar no sabía si los podría perdonar alguna vez. Me alegraba mucho por Emmett y Rosalie, aunque con ella nunca tuve la mejor relación.

Tenía que volver a concentrarme en el trabajo, Seth el hijo de mi jefe ,me había mandado el listado de las cosas que faltaban en la ferretería mayorista en donde trabajaba, tenía que hacer el pedido para que mañana llegaran los materiales faltantes, después le respondería a Emmett aunque ya sabía que no iría a su boda. No podía volver a Seattle, no después de lo que me hicieron pasar y menos si me encontraba con Edward, él fue el peor de todos por no creerme y no aceptar a su propio hijo. Nunca dejaría que Anthony se encontrara con él y se diera el lujo de rechazarlo. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a mi hijo.

* * *

**Buenas… un prologo cortito. Espero que les atraiga la historia, a mi me está encantando escribirla. Ya llevo 7 capítulos escritos que iré subiendo días por medio o cada dos días, no son muy largos igual los capítulos pero actualizo seguido.**

**Puedes seguirme en twitter: Mary _ halec (saquen los espacios) o por facebook maariianela . Halec (saquen los espacios) **

**Sin más agradezco a los que leen y espero que le den una oportunidad. **

**Saludos y buenas tardes. **


	2. El comienzo

**COMENZAR DESDE CERO**

**Pueden seguirme en twitter: Mary _ halec (saquen los espacios) o por facebook maariianela . Halec (saquen los espacios) o Mari H Mutis**

* * *

**EL COMIENZO**

**Bella Pov.**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington. Me levantaba para ir al instituto, es mi último año y tenía muchos planes para después de mi graduación junto a mi novio Edward Cullen.

Mi familia estaba muy contenta con nuestra relación ya que los Cullen eran una familia muy influyente. No es que mis padres fuesen interesados ni nada, todo lo contrario ellos son dueños de una cadena de hoteles muy importantes, no solo en Seattle sino también en todo el país, mi padre Charlie Swan estaba buscando expandirse fuera del país. Mi madre Renee Dwyer Swan era agente de bienes raíces aunque por la fecha no estaba ejerciendo su trabajo. A papá no le gustaba que ella trabajara. Mi hermano mayor Emmett estaba en la universidad de derecho, Charlie estaba más que contento con que su hijo se iniciara en abogacía.

Por otro lado estaba a familia de mi novio, ellos eran reconocidos por su empresa basada en tecnologías. Carlisle y Esme eran las personas más amorosas y sencillas que había conocido a pesar de tenerlo todo, perfectamente podrían ser de ego alto pero no, Alice, mi cuñada era un poco más ostentosa que sus padres y Edward, bueno a él si le gustaba gastar dinero y tener siempre lo mejor.

Hoy día había iniciado como cualquier otro, pero al desayunar empecé a sentirme muy mal, subí corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada de mis padres y entre al baño, me lave los dientes después de haber sacado de mí lo poco que ingerí de alimentos y mi madre me estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hija te sientes bien?

-Si solo es una descompostura- mentí, estaba casi segura de lo que me sucedía, esperaba que no.

-¿Segura? llamare a Aro para que venga a revisarte.

-Mamá estoy bien, ya no hagas tanto drama. Me voy al colegio- le dije y me despedí rápido para que no tuviese tiempo a cambiar de opinión y llamar al médico de la familia.

En el camino al instituto me desvié y fui hasta una farmacia, no sabía si podía tener más vergüenza al pedir un test de embarazo.

Fui hasta la casa de Lauren una amiga y compañera de la escuela y me hice la prueba.

_POSITIVO_

-Estoy embarazada- susurre ante la atenta mirada de mi amiga. Ella solo se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Yo solo llore. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward. Si bien el es más grande no creo que su deseo sea ser padre a los 23 años y yo, tengo casi 18 mis padres van a matarme.

Lauren decidió que sería mejor faltar a la escuela pero le dije que mejor no, si llamaban a mi casa tendría que dar explicaciones y eso me aterrorizaba mas, primero debería hablar con Edward.

En el instituto no pude concentrarme en todo el día, Alice me preguntaba si estaba bien, que me notaba rara yo solo decía que todo estaba bien. La mañana se paso muy lenta para mi gusto pero por suerte el día escolar había llegado a su fin.

A la salida Edward me estaba esperando afuera de su automóvil, lo notaba serio, creo que este no sería el mejor momento para decirle la noticia. Me acerqué a él y lo salude.

-Hola amor.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con Newton ayer en la noche?- me pregunto con un tono enojado y frio.

-Nada, tareas del instituto- le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¡Basta Isabella!- grito haciendo que todos afuera voltearan a vernos- sube al auto hablaremos en otro sitio.

Subimos a su Volvo, el manejaba hecho una furia, definitivamente no es el momento para decírselo.

-Edward para me estas asustando- le dije al ver como aceleraba.

El no me respondía, ni siquiera me miraba, acelero más. Freno de golpe en su casa, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me bajo.

-¡Eres una mierda!- me empezó a gritar.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?!- grite yo, no iba a permitir que me tratase así y más si era por nada.

-¡Me engañaste con el imbécil de Mike!

-¡QUE!, Yo jamás haría eso- empecé a desesperarme ante tal acusación.

-El es mi mejor amigo y me lo confeso, maldita seas Isabella, eres una zorra- ese fue el punto final, le voltee la cara de un cachetón. En eso veo que la puerta de su casa se abre y salen Alice, Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano, mi hermano y los padres de Edward.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto alterado Carlisle.

-¡Esta mierda se acostó con Mike!- grito Edward señalándome con el dedo.

-Para de decir eso, Edward no te engañe.

-¿Porque Mike me mentiría? Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de la razón.

-Y eso te da el derecho a creerle, no sé qué quiere o porque lo dijo pero no te engañe, si anoche me junte con él a hacer un proyecto pero se fue pronto porque no me sentía bien.

Edward iba a seguir gritándome pero su madre lo freno

\- Edward basta, vete a dentro ¡ahora!- grito Esme. Edward ni siquiera me miro a los ojos solo se fue adentro se su casa, yo no alcance a decir nada porque Emmett ya me había tomado de la cintura y me metió a su auto. Arranco y nos fuimos directamente a casa.

-Dime que no es cierto- dijo de la nada mi hermano.

-Por Dios Emmett eres mi hermano me conoces- no podía creer que hasta el dudara de mi.

-Edward y Mike son uña y carne jamás se han mentido.

-Y hasta tu dudas de mi- dije llorando- no le fui infiel a Edward, no lo seria, si ya no lo quisiera o pretendiera tener un ligue con otro lo dejaría primero.

Emmett no dijo mas, fuimos a casa y todo quedo ahí.

Al otro día todo empeoro, en el instituto al parecer se había corrido el rumor de mi supuesto engaño hacia el hermoso de Edward Cullen, unos me susurraban que era una zorra o una puta, no me importaba.

-Alice- la llame al verla.

-¿Que quieres?- me dijo de manera fría.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres una mierda Bella, para mí ya no eres nadie, solo una basura, Mike ayer mostro unas fotos de ustedes dos… juntos- me dijo llena de odio.

-¿Qué? no puede ser Ali eso no es…

-¡No me llames así! me das asco- se dio vuelta y se fue. Yo lloraba porque no entendía que le pasaba a la gente y sobre todo a este Mike Newton.

Al llegar a casa mis padres tampoco me trataron bien, ahora su hija era la bastarda que engaño a su novio. Ellos me dijeron que no es así como me habían criado, que no tenía moral, yo les jure que no era cierto pero al parecer no me creían.

-Estoy embarazada- les solté de golpe.

No decían nada, mi madre me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca, mi papá reacciono.

-¡Sube a tu habitación!- grito.

-¿Me castigaras ahora?- le pregunte enfurecida.

-No, tienes diez minutos para buscar tus cosas y largarte de mi casa- eso no me lo esperaba.

-¡No puede hacerme eso papá!

-Ya no eres mi hija, yo no crie a una ramera que queda embarazada del primer idiota que se le cruza.

-Es de Edward- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Diez minutos Isabella, sino te sacare a la fuerza con lo que tienes.

No sé cómo fue que saque fuerzas para tomar un bolso mediano y llenarlo de ropa y dinero, solo sé que en un momento estaba afuera de mi casa y Charlie y Renee me miraban decepcionados y enojados.

-Mamá has algo- le roge.

-Yo ya no soy tu madre- me respondió muy fría- no sé quién eres.

-No hagan esto soy su hija, la misma pequeña que ayer amaban.

-A partir de este momento ya no – dijeron y me cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí a la casa de Edward, Emmett estaba ahí, su auto estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa. El salió apenas toque el timbre y solo recibí insultos de su parte. Emmett le había dicho de mi estado.

-Aunque fuese hijo mío jamás me haría cargo de esa cosa porque solo pensar que tiene la mitad de tus genes me da asco y nauseas.

Eso fue lo último que escuche de él, también Esme y Carlisle descargaron su enojo pero no insultándome, Alice si lo hiso.

Luego de eso fui hasta a casa de Lauren, necesitaba de mi amiga y confidente, pero antes de golpear su puesta me fui. Llegue a la estación de autobuses y tome uno hacia Port Ángeles.

Desde entonces no volví a hablar, ni a saber nada de mi familia, ni de los Cullen, mi familia del corazón.

En un principio todo fue difícil, embarazada, con poco dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Por suerte las cosas mejoraron cuando conocí a Seth. Yo estaba sentada en la banca de una parque cuando el se sentó al lado mío. No sé porque pero desde que nos conocimos supe que en el encontré un verdadero amigo. Al poco tiempo me presento a su familia. Sus padres y su hermana se portaron muy amorosos conmigo. Me dieron empleo en su negocio mayorista y me aseguraron un futuro. Cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo me ayudaron más aun y me hicieron parte de su familia. Los Clearwater me dieron la contención que necesitaba después de los momentos duros que pase.

De todas maneras eso no reparaba mi alma, estaba rota por dentro.

Edward, como lo extrañaba y necesitaba, a pesar de cómo me trato aun lo seguía amando como nunca.

Estaba estableciéndome en esta nueva ciudad, con mi embarazo avanzando, pero no podía sonreír, no podía ser feliz, eso hasta el día de mi primera ecografía.

Ahí, proyectado en la pantalla estaba mi hijo. Mi bebé, ese pequeño ser a quien amaba aun son conocerlo. Cuando escuche los latidos de su corazón por primera vez volví a sonreír, y jure que jamás volvería a mirar para atrás, ahora todo seria por él, mi pequeño Anthony.

* * *

**Hola… bueno he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Voy a actualizar el Lunes que dicho sea de paso ¡es mi cumpleaños! :D**

**Este capi va dedicado a toda/os que me dejaron reviews, que fueron muchos y a todos los que le dieron follow y favoritos. Se los agradezco. **

_**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.**_

**Saludos y buen fin de semana.**


	3. El reencuentro

**COMENZAR DESDE CERO.**

**El reencuentro.**

**Bella pov:**

Hoy era domingo, lo que significaba que iríamos a la casa de mi familia del corazón, los Clearwater. Al llegar mi hijo se fue corriendo a saludar a Leah, su madrina y tía.

-Hola mi bombón- saludo a mi hijo Leah llenándole la cara de besos.

-Ehh ¿y para mí no hay saludos?- pregunto Seth apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

-Hola tío- saludo mi hijo dándole la mano. Me causaba gracia como Leah siempre fue su favorita de los dos hermanos.

-Hola Bellita- me saludo Harry. Sue no alcanzo a darme la bienvenida porque era atacado por mi pequeño.

-¡Abuela! Mira mi nuevo atito- le dijo Anthony mostrándole un auto a escala que Jacob, un amigo, le regalo ayer por la tarde.

Almorzamos y luego de un rato mi niño se durmió. Harry se lo llevó al cuarto de Seth para dormir.

Yo mientras tanto en la cocina les contaba a Seth, Leah y Sue el correo de Emmett y la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Yo opino que ni le respondas- me dijo Leah de forma fría y molesta.

-Leah- la reprendió su madre- cariño debes ir, es tu hermano.

-Si como no- susurro Seth.

Sue negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando conmigo- Cariño mírame, es tu hermano, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tienes que saber perdonar y dejar el pasado atrás- antes de que pudiese decir algo los hermanos Clearwater empezaron a recriminarle a Sue.

-Estás loca mamá ellos no se merecen a Bella- decía Seth levantando la voz.

-Ellos no se merecen perdón por lo que le hicieron- Leah estaba exasperada.

-Oigan dejen de gritar que mi nieto está durmiendo- apareció Harry en la cocina- ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Entre gritos y habladurías superpuesta por parte de los tres le explicaron al jefe de la familia lo que pasaba. El se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por un rato.

-¿Tu quieres ir Bella?- me preguntó.

-No- dije muy segura – yo, yo no sé, es difícil, son mi sangre, y si han pasado más de 5 años y no se- dije soltando un bufido. Estaba muy indecisa, si los extrañaba pero en cuanto los recuerdos volvían a mi mente no quería verlos ni en fotos.

-Leah, Seth- advirtió su madre antes de que dijesen algo.

Harry me hablo mirándome a los ojos- Solo haz lo que tu corazón desee mi niña.

-Puede que quiera ir, muy en el fondo- confesé. Leah al oírme se levanto de la silla y se fue con cara de pocos amigos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus salidas dramáticas en este tipo de situaciones-¿por qué siempre hace eso?- pregunte.

-Leah te adora Belli- me dijo Seth- y tanto ella como yo tenemos mucho miedo a perderte, que sucede si vuelve allá y te quedas por siempre, y Anthony, ya no los veríamos.

-Eso no es verdad, allá esta mi vida pasada pero este es mi hogar, lo saben- Sue se levanto y me abrazo susurrándome al oído que ella me apoyaba cualquiera fuese mi decisión. Harry me dio su bendición y se retiro junto a su esposa yo deje a Seth en la cocina y me fui en busca de mi hermana.

-Leah- llame a su puerta.

-Vete- me dijo.

-Escucha Leah- comencé a hablar mientras entraba a su habitación y me sentaba junto a ella- tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de otra madre, jamás me iría y aunque así fuese no dejarías de ser mi familia.

-Pero si te vas ya no será lo mismo.

-No me iré, siempre volveré, este es mi lugar en el mundo.

-Lo prometes- me dijo llorando y me abrazo- te amo Bella, eres mi pequeña hermanita y Anthony mi bebote, no soportaría verlos marchar.

Después de hablar y de que me aconsejara tome a mi hijo y me fui a mi casa. Hace poco menos de un año me había ido a vivir sola, no porque los Clearwater me sacaran de su casa, todo lo contrario, pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les dije que me mudaría, pero era la mejor decisión, era mi independencia y me era cómodo tener un lugar a donde volver, un hogar.

-Mami- llamo mi hijo.

-Si mi amor- dije alzándolo.

-Tengo hambrita- se sobo su pancita.

Le prepare la media tarde y nos pusimos a jugar. La tarde paso y la noche llego a la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Acosté a mi niño y le leí un cuento para que se durmiera. Luego abrí mi correo y le respondí a Emmett.

_Hola Emmett. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso. Yo estoy bien, por suerte con mucho trabajo. Mi hijo se llama Anthony, es un hermoso niño, es todo un Swan. Estuve hablando con mi familia de donde vivo y después de una larga charla decidí que si iré a tu boda, pero sola, no quiero llevar a mi niño y que se altere su vida diaria._

_Cuando valla me alojare en un hotel y te avisare así nos vemos antes._

_Espero que estés bien y nos veremos el jueves. _

_Saludos_

_Isabella._

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, el solo pensar que volvería al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar me ponía nerviosa, triste, enojada y ansiosa a la vez. Mi ánimo estaba matándome.

Ya para el miércoles tenía todo arreglado, mi bolso preparado, mi auto ya listo y una mochila para mi hijo que se quedaría con los Clearwater.

El jueves a la mañana lleve a mi hijo, quien no dejaba de hacerme preguntas de que porque me iba, que lo llevara, y mas, a la casa de sus abuelos del corazón, cuando bajamos él se largo a llorar.

-Quero ir cotigo mami- se aferraba a mi cuello.

-Amor, bebé, mírame- dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes a mi- no puedo llevarte pero el lunes estaré aquí.

-No- grito y más se aferro a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que logre que Anthony se tranquilizara. Lo deje con Sue y yo me despedí de todos.

Ya estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de mi familia del corazón y de pronto di la vuelta. No podía dejar a mi niño. Es mi hijo y lo llevaré conmigo, lo defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Anthony corrió hacia mí y yo le hice upa, Harry que ya sabía por lo que volví, traía la mochila de mi niño. Sue me dijo que era lo mejor. Seth apareció con un bolso y lo cargo en el auto.

-No irán solos- aclaro ante mi cara de confusión- tranquila no hare nada tonto- dijo levantando los brazos.

Leah se despidió de nosotros, haciéndome jurar que la llamaría en todo momento. Ella no podía venir con nosotros debido a que rendía en la universidad mañana.

El viaje se me hiso eterno, pero mi piel se puso de gallina al volver a pisar las calles de Seattle. Nos alojamos en Sorrento un buen hotel bien en el centro de la ciudad.

Yo llame a Leah para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado y hablamos un rato. Le dije a Seth que iría a la casa de los Swan, me era imposible no ser indiferente con quienes eran mis padres. El se llevaría a Anthony que estaba muy feliz saltando en la cama a pasear y después nos alcanzaría.

Estuve un rato largo parada en la puerta de mi antigua casa. Me decidí y toque. Renee fue quien abrió.

-Hija, Bella- saludo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola Renee- salude de manera firme y sin mostrar alguna emoción. Leah me había aconsejado que me mostrara segura de mí, que no diera indicios de debilidad ante estas personas.

-Pasa- me dijo un poco triste al ver como fui más fría y no llamarla "mamá".

-¿Emmett está?- pregunte, sabia a lo que venía, a la boda de mi hermano.

-Ya lo llamo.

-¿Amor quién es?- apareció mi padre a quien se le desfiguro el rostro al verme, no se lo esperaba - Bella- Estaba sonriéndome.

-Charlie- dije.

Antes de que digiera mas me vi con mis pies en el aire, estaba siendo abrazada por mi hermano. – Belli Bells - me dijo y me abrazo dejándome sin aire

-Emmett no puedo respirar- dije contenta de ver a mi grandulón- valla que sacaste musculo- dije tocando sus ahora grandes y marcados brazos.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Rosalie de manera amable. Me sentía rara al ver como los cuatro me miraban. Estaban sorprendidos de verme.

-Estas muy linda hija, y cambiada- dijo Renee.

-Han pasado años- conteste de manera seca, no pude evitarlo.

Y en eso apareció Seth a quien le había pasado la dirección de la casa Swan y detrás corriendo entro mi hijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Mami mira lo que me compo el tío- corrió a mí y me mostro su nuevo juguete. Alce a Anthony y lo puse sobre mi cadera.

Renne estaba con lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras miraba a mi hijo, su nieto. Charlie estaba impactado por el mi bebé, era todo un Swan, en el carácter y físicamente, a excepción de sus ojos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros mirando con amor a mi pequeño.

-Mi amor te presento a Renne, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie- le dije a mi hijo que miraba a las cuatro personas frente a nosotros - El es mi hijo Anthony- se los presente y después a Seth. Si así de impactados estaban ellos no quería imaginar cómo sería la reacción de Esme y Carlisle, pero lo que más me preocupaba era Edward.

* * *

**Hola… Estoy más que feliz por todos las alertas de Reviews, follow y favorito, gracias de corazón, hoy estoy feliz de poder subir este capítulo y porque ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Siiii lo estaba esperando jajaja.**

**Actualizo el miércoles. Los Swan la van a tener difícil, sobre todo los padres de Bella. Y con los Cullen se van a reencontrar en la boda. Desde ahí empieza lo que será la historia, el conflicto y demás.**

**Sin más los saludos y gracias otra vez. Buen comienzo de semana. **

_**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter: (arroba) Mary _ halec (saquen los espacios) o por facebook: Mari H Mutis.**


	4. nota de autor

Hola mis queridos lectores. Bueno primero y principal quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado mas la historia, la universidad me consumió todo el tiempo y era una prioridad ante todo.

Lo bueno es que "Comenzar desde cero" fue adoptada por **BellaStarkStewart. **Ella le dará continuidad a la historia. Espero que les agrade y otra vez perdón por haberlos dejado.

Sin más me despido.

Saludos

Perfil de la nueva escritora. . . www . fanfiction (punto) net / u / 4687149 / saquen los espacios.


End file.
